Video Games Fanon Wiki:Timelines/Legend of Zelda
The timeline of the Legend of Zelda series was previously a well-known argument between hardcore Zelda fans, who attempted to place all of the Legend of Zelda games on a unified timeline. With the 2011 release of the Japanese book Hyrule Historia, Nintendo placed all of the games onto a timeline (right), using The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as a base for a timeline split, which creates three separate timelines: the Adult, Child and Downfall timelines, taking place after Ganon is defeated, when Link returns to warn Zelda of Ganon's plans prior to the 7 years of stasis he suffered after drawing the Master Sword and, the most controversial of the three splits, should Link ever die on his quest to save Hyrule from Ganon. Unified Timeline Before spirits and life existed, three goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land, created the red earth, and was thus responsible for the creation of the geography of Hyrule. Nayru poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world, bringing order to a formerly chaotic realm. Farore, with her rich soul, created all life forms that would uphold the law established by Nayru. Once their work had been completed, the three goddesses fled to the heavens, leaving behind a token of their tremendous power, the Triforce, and placing it in the hands of the goddesses Hylia. Demise, however, wanted the power that the relic could give the holder and, in an effort to recreate the world in his own image, gathered a gang of monsters that would go on to murder many of the Humans who live upon the Surface. Fearing that there was no way to defeat Demise and his army, Hylia gathered all of the surviving Humans on a piece of land, before using the Triforce to send it into the sky. With the Humans now safe, Hylia returned to the surface and, with the help of the five tribes, sealed Demise away, bringing peace back to the land. As the years passed, the Humans who lived on the strip of land, now known as Skyloft, were now unsure of their origins and feared the ground. Despite this, they highly praised Hylian and believed that she was still watching over them. Unbeknownst to them, however, the goddess was actually living among them in a mortal form known as Zelda. *''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Downfall Timeline Should the Hero of Time ever die during the events of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Ganon obtains the Triforce and conquers Hyrule. This leads to Ganon being sealed away within the corrupted Sacred Realm by the Seven Sages *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' *''Oracle'' sub-series: **''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' **''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' Child Timeline After Link defeats Ganon and saves Hyrule, he goes to Zelda who sends him seven years into the past to warn child Zelda of Ganon's intentions. As Link had no hand in actually defeating Ganon, he is not known as the Hero of Time, and mourns the fact that he will not be remembered as a great hero. As Link mourned the fact that he is not known as a great hero, he was unable to pass into the afterlife, and lurked around Hyrule in the form of a golden wolf (left) only visible to those who posses the Triforce. During the events of Twilight Princess, the ghost, known as the Hero's Spirit (right), taught Link various songs and attacks. After passing on his knowledge, the Hero's Spirit was able to finally pass away into the afterlife. *''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' Adult Timeline After Link defeats Ganon he rides off and is not seen for many many years. After many a year, the Seven Sages' powers begin to weaken for an unknown reason. Because of their magic being the seal on the Sacred Realm, Ganon escaped and started to cause chaos upon the land of Hyrule. When the Hero of Time (nor his descendant) did not return, the goddesses, in a last resort, flooded Hyrule in order to save it. The remnants of Hyrule, the mountain tops, are the islands of the so-called Great Sea, while Ganon and his army are (supposedly) suspended in time within Hyrule Castle. *''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' Unknown Timeline The following games do not have a place on the Zelda timeline, as Nintendo does not count these games as "canon", and has a lack of evidence for where their place in the timeline could be. *''Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland'' *''Tingle's Balloon Fight DS'' *''Too Much Tingle Pack'' *''Ripened Tingle's Balloon Trip of Love'' *''Game & Watch Zelda'' *''The Legend of Zelda Game Watch'' *''Link's Crossbow Training'' *''Hyrule Warriors'' *''Link: The Faces of Evil'' *''Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon'' *''Zelda's Adventure'' *''BS The Legend of Zelda'' *''BS The Legend of Zelda: Ancient Stone Tablets'' *''BS The Legend of Zelda: Triforce of the Gods'' Other Games The following games are not entirely Zelda games, and include only some reference to the series in one way or another. While this proves that The Legend of Zelda takes place within the same universe(s), they may not actually be connected to Hyrule in any way. While the Zelda series has had cameos in many games, these games include a character that originates from the series. *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U'' *''Soulcalibur II'' *''Tekken Tag Tournament 2: Wii U Edition'' *''Barcode Battler II'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition'' *''WarioWare, Inc.'' *''Captain Rainbow'' *''Nintendo Land'' *''Scribblenauts Unlimited'' Category:Timelines Category:Content